Written In Time
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: *completed!* An enchanted chest sparks a friendship that spans time and space.
1. Discoveries

Title:  Written In Time

Author:  TheDreamyOne

Rating:  G

Type:  Supernatural/Romance

Summary:  An enchanted chest sparks a friendship that spans time and space.  

Disclaimer:  TMR and its characters belong to Universal Studios, Stephen Somers, etc.  No infringements intended

A/N:  This story is loosely based on a movie I saw _ages_ ago and has somehow sprung into my head.  It was called "The Love Letter" starring Scott Campbell and Jennifer Jason Leigh.  

***

Chicago, IL  2003

Emerson Davis took an unsteady breath as he began ascending the stairs that led to the attic.  The old stairs were as creaky as his withered bones.  With each step he wondered if it were his bones or the wood creaking and cracking.  Either way, he was determined to make it to the top and check on his granddaughter.  She had disappeared up to the musty room hours before and he was worried about her.

Melancholy, she would steal herself away to the loft, immersing herself in her memories of her parents.  They had contracted a deadly virus while on a safari in Africa and help did not arrive in time.  Amber was an orphan at the age of twenty-four.  

Finally he had made it to the top landing and the open attic door.  He entered quietly, not wishing to startle his precious girl.  He spotted her instantly, sitting by the only window, which she had opened to air out the room.  A few boxes and a chest surrounded her, almost making a fort, protecting her from the perils of the unknown.  

He shook his head slowly, gazing upon the timid girl, so torn by tragedy and sacrifice.  She was a pretty child, kept hidden by the tortures of sorrow.  It saddened him to see her like this.  She had been a lively, vivacious girl and until a few years ago she was maddeningly active.  

The loss of his son and daughter-in-law, almost three years ago to the day, changed her drastically.  She was a strong girl and handled things almost entirely on her own.  His granddaughter, his Amber Marie, gave of herself until there was little left.  She had taken on every responsibility her parents left behind and paid off their debts little by little until they were gone.  He had helped, of course, as much as his meager little social security and pension would allow.  He kept a roof over their heads and she took care of him.  Without her daily presence, he was sure he would have gone mad.  The loss of his son, Mark, had been devastating.  No parent should live to witness the death of their only child.

His attention turned back to Amber as she hunched over an odd chest.  It was approximately two feet by three feet and its top was curved, giving it more depth.  He watched as she traced the ornamental carvings with her fingertips as if fascinated by them.  Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair hung forward, hiding her face from view.  He could close his eyes and see her deep hazel eyes examining the object closely, memorizing every detail.  Her determined jaw was most likely set and she was probably chewing on her bottom lip like she always did when she was perplexed by something.  As if knowing she was being watched, she lifted her head and smiled softly at him.  The smile did not reach her eyes and that knowledge broke his heart.  She touched a finger to the tip of her slim nose, winked, and pointed at him as if to say, "I knew you were there, Pappy."

Amber nodded to her grandfather and took in the sight of his tired body.   She felt guilty knowing she was the reason he appeared as he did at the moment.  Harsh huffs of breath came again and again while he settled from his climb up the stairs.  Sweat covered his withered and wrinkled brow and he ran a hand wearily through his pitch-black hair that was sprinkled with silver here and there.  

"I know I've been up here too long.  I'll be down shortly."  When he made no move to leave her, she smiled again.  He knew she would not be coming back downstairs any time soon.  Instead of shooing him away, she asked, "Pap, I've never seen this chest before.  Is it yours?"

He nodded and slowly lowered himself to sit on one of the larger chests nearby.  "I came across that chest many, many years before you were born, Amber Marie.  I was traveling through the Middle East at the time and had stopped at a bazaar in Marakesh."  He smiled warmly, remembering the trip he and Amber's grandmother had taken.  It was such a pity that she had not lived to know her granddaughter.  "Your grandmother thought me a fool for purchasing this old chest, but it seemed to have a significance that I could not explain."

"It's simply lovely, Pappy," she exclaimed, running her hand over its textured surface.  "May I open it?"

"Of course, dear.  I don't even know what's in it," he admitted with a deep chuckle.

Amber lifted the latch and the chest's rusted hinges screamed out in protest as she lifted and pushed its top open.  The chest was lined in cedar and its pleasant odor assaulted her nostrils the moment it was open.  The contents inside were, not surprisingly, old photographs.  She looked up at her grandfather, pleased at the newfound treasures of their past.  

Em smiled down at her.  She took such pleasure in the smallest things.  "The chest is yours, Amber, as are its contents."

She struggled to her feet, her legs cramped and achy from sitting cross-legged for so many hours.  Climbing over the obstacles she had arranged around her, she hugged her grandfather after he had pulled himself to a standing position.  "Thank you, Pappy.  It's beautiful...and I shall treasure it always."

He kissed the soft skin of her cheek and patted her arm.  "Then it was a good buy after all, my dear.  If it makes you smile, then it is worth a thousand times what I paid for it."  He took her hand and began walking toward the door.  "Let's go for a walk, Little Girl.  We need some fresh air."

"Yes, sir," she answered, still smiling.  She was anxious to take her gift to her room and examine it more fully.  She was excited to have the chance to restore the old neglected wood to its original beauty.  But first, a walk with her adored grandfather.

***

After removing the buildup of years of grime and dust, Amber sat on the floor of her bedroom painstakingly rubbing in the wood oil to restore her beautiful chest to its original luster.  "Alright, my lovely.  You're just perfect now."  

Opening the chest, she stared at the empty space for a long time trying to decide exactly what treasures she would put inside.  There were little things...things that belonged to her parents that she would always treasure.  Her mother's favorite scarf, her father's favorite tie, things of that nature.  She stood quickly, her intentions to go after those sentimental mementos, when she tripped over the chest, falling flat on her face, emitting a painful yelp.  "God, Amber!  You're such a klutz!"  

She had heard the chest crash onto its side and hoped she hadn't caused any damage to it.  She crawled back to it and righted it, noting there had been no harm done to its outside.  However, looking inside, she saw the bottom piece of wood had come loose.  Cursing softly, she reached inside and removed the wood and what her eyes fell upon stole her breath away.  

Hidden inside the panel was a bundle of paper wrapped and tied by a leather cord.  Her hands shook with excitement as she reached inside and touched the package.  She was sure she was imagining what she was looking at.  Surely they could not have been hidden for however long this chest had been in existence.  She lifted the bundle gingerly; afraid the old, crispy paper would disintegrate in her hands.  Thankfully, they did not fall to pieces as she carefully untied the leather string.  

She unfolded paper after paper and her amazement grew with each one.  Scrawled over each sheet was writing so foreign to her she could not even begin to think she would ever know the contents of the pages.  It was a beautiful, languid script and she longed to know what was written.  Frustrated, she packaged the papers into a protective folder and went in search of her grandfather.

After examining one sheet he had informed her that the language was Arabic in origin.  He was unsure of its exact region, but suggested she take it to the foreign language professor at the University of Chicago.  

Amber had agreed and left the arrangements to her grandfather.  One of the perks of having been a former professor himself, he was still well acquainted with the current staff at the University.  Amber's excitement grew when her grandfather told her that Professor North would see her in his office first thing in the morning.

***

"Professor North," Amber greeted upon entering his office and extended her hand.  "Thank you so much for taking the time to see me."

North smiled and shook her hand.  "Your grandfather said you had made a discovery of some old documents you needed translated.  Arabic, perhaps?"

Amber nodded and handed him the folder.  She hated releasing the pages; she felt such an attachment to them for some inexplicable reason.  However, she needed to know the contents and it was not something she could do on her own.  Professor North seemed a kindly man.  She estimated him to be about fifty years old, his rounded belly told her he enjoyed a good meal or two and his graying hair was a bit unkempt.  His eyes were warm, his smile sincere, and she felt her apprehension at leaving her precious find with him quickly disappearing.  "How long do you think it will take you to translate them?"

He skimmed over the first couple pages, his eyes widening as his curiosity grew.  "These are journals of some type.  Perhaps just ramblings or accounts of certain activities," he stated, looking up at her.  "Give me three days.  We're about to go on Spring Break, so I should have plenty of time."

"Thank you, Sir."  She shook his hand again.  "I cannot thank you enough."

"Nonsense, Miss Davis.  Your grandfather is a good friend.  It is my pleasure."

With a smile and a nod, Amber left his office, leaving behind her most intriguing treasure.

***

The next morning, Amber opened the chest again and stared at the false bottom she had replaced the night before.  She reached inside and gently caressed the wood.  Without thinking, she removed the plank and gasped in astonishment.  Inside was a single sheet of paper.  On it was a short message scrawled in the same language as the other documents she had removed.  How had she missed this one loose sheet?  She _hadn't_!  She distinctly remembered checking the entire bottom of the chest closely after removing the leather bound package.  No, this sheet was not there the previous day.

She dressed quickly and made her way to the University to see Professor North without an appointment.  His secretary informed her he was giving a lecture and she would have to wait.  Instead, she went to the lecture hall and waited in the back until he was finished.  As the occupants disbursed, she headed toward the podium and stopped the Professor before he exited through the rear of the building.  

"Miss Davis! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh, thank you, Professor."  She paused, taking a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves.  "There...there was another sheet...that was not with the others," she explained, taking the note from her purse and handing it to the Professor.

He took the paper and unfolded it carefully.  He read it while she stood waiting; it was short and would only take a moment.  When he was finished, he stared at her for a short time, troubled.  "Do you own the chest in which you found these documents?"

"Y-yes," she stammered.  The professor's voice held just a bit of an accusatory lilt to it.  "Pappy bought it many years ago in Marakesh.  He only just gave it to me as a gift."

North nodded and thought a bit.  This was highly unusual.  "Miss Davis...this sheet that you have handed me says this..." he turned back to the page and began to read.

Thief!  I do not know how you have taken my journals, for they were here when I turned to slumber the previous night and now they are gone!  Their hiding place is known to no one but myself.  Therefore, I must assume you are capable of magics that would take the pages in which I have written down my thoughts and the happenings of my life.

_I implore you to return what is mine, for if I discover who you are...I shall not hesitate to extinguish your life._

--A.B.

Amber's eyes widened at the unexpected threat and the accusation of stealing.  "I assure you, Professor...I have not stolen a thing!"

"If it is as you say, Miss Davis.  I believe you," he acknowledged.  "And these documents are extremely old.  You should have them tested."

"Perhaps," she replied.  "Although, at the moment, I just want to know what they have to say."

He nodded and waved a hand toward the door.  "I have begun translating the pages and if you'll follow me to my office, I will give you what has been completed."

Amber followed him in silence, still stunned by the shocking note the professor had read.  What was this?  How could this be?  How could anyone have known about the documents she removed from the chest?  Her grandfather and the professor were the only other living souls to know of their existence.  It was mind-blowing.

"Here they are," he said, handing her the completed translations.  "I first skimmed over each document, placing them in chronological order.  Then I began the translations.  Each translated page is directly behind the original."  He smiled secretively.  "I don't know what you were expecting to read in those pages, but I must say...they held my interest.  Whoever the author, they had quite an imagination!"

Amber gave her thanks and left the office quickly heading for home.  The professor stated the remainder of the documents would be ready for her the next day, but to call him first.  He was 'flying through' the pages because they were so extraordinarily interesting and he couldn't stop himself.  It was fiction to the highest quality.  Fiction, he had said.  Obviously he did not believe a word that was written on the pages.  She would judge for herself.

***

to be continued...(bear with me.  I promise there will be more Ardeth soon.)


	2. Apology

***

Egypt 1934

While, in the year 2003, Amber Davis lay on her bed reading, Ardeth Bay lay on the pallet in his tent fuming.  He could not accuse the entire camp of invading his privacy, but there was no mistaking that his journal was gone.  Well, what he had composed as a journal, of sorts.  He never bothered to obtain a bound book of empty pages.  He found whatever was available at the time and wrote down his jumbled thoughts as they surfaced.  Each time he added a page, he would fold it, remove the false bottom of his only keepsake, and place it with the others.  As far as he knew, no one had any idea that he did this, so who would know to take them?

Frustrated, he had scrawled out a threat and a plea and placed it in the hiding place the previous night.  When he checked it the next morning, his note had vanished.  He was completely at a loss as to how it was happening and he wondered, knowing he would probably never find out, who had taken his most private writings.  

Just as he sat up to go out amongst the people and join his family for dinner, his Second-in-Command, Hashir, ducked into his tent.  "Your mother is wondering if you will be joining them soon?"

Ardeth nodded as he ran his fingers through his long black hair.  "Aiwa.  Tell them I shall be there shortly."

Hashir nodded and left the tent.  Ardeth's eyes swept the interior of his tent and silently cursed the thief.  Inwardly, he prayed they would return what was his.  

***

A gasp or a thousand later, Amber stared at the pile of pages that lay beside her on the bed.  She had discovered the author was a man, a warrior, and sometimes, a poet.  His name was Ardeth Bay and he claimed to be descended from those who guarded the Pharaoh.  He was true of heart and spirit.  His pure goodness and strength lived and emanated through his words.  He battled to save humanity, never receiving any credit or reward from those whom he saved.  

She wondered, at first, if the man was mad.  A Med-jai?  A Warrior for God?  Protector of the Pharoah and all that the gods had created back in the ancient days of Egypt?  Her heart beat furiously in her chest.  It was so very fascinating and yet, so unbelievable. 

Her eyes fell to the threatening note that she had not left with the professor.  How could he know they were gone from their hiding place?  It just...cannot be _real_.  She didn't know how long she stared at the pages, but the longer she did the more guilty she felt.  Slowly, painstakingly, she folded each page and stacked them neatly.  She separated the translations; those she would keep.  Keep?  Was she actually thinking that once she put these pages back into the false bottom of that chest they would disappear?  Sadly, she did.

She retrieved the leather cord that had bound them and tied it around the folded pages.  She left the bed and padded the short distance to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and her favorite pen.  She stared at the blank page for the longest time, unsure what to write.  Finally, the words formed and she jotted them down and placed the sheet inside its matching envelope, sealing it.  

Amber placed that note on top of Ardeth's pages and carefully placed them all inside the false bottom.  Her eyes didn't leave the bundle the entire time the plank closed down, covering them.  Even through the old wood, she could see them; they were imprinted into her mind.  Although it seemed so farfetched and something straight from the Science Fiction Channel, she knew in her heart that when she awakened the next day, the letters would be gone.

--

Ardeth yawned and stretched his tall frame, relieving his taught muscles of their sleep.  His bones crackled and popped as he stood and straightened himself.  He dressed quickly in his robes and glanced briefly at the small chest as he made his way to the tent flap.  He paused a moment, wondering if he should take the time to check his hiding place.  He shrugged, thinking it was probably a wasted effort; nevertheless, he kneeled before it.  He opened it slowly and pushed aside the various contents until his finger slid into the tiny indentation that allowed him access to lift the panel.  He pulled it upward, allowing him to see inside the hollow bottom and his heart skipped a beat when his eye fell upon the bundle of papers and the envelope that sat upon them.  He lifted them out and closed the false bottom as well as the chest.  

Moving to his pallet, he sat comfortably while he contemplated the small square of an envelope.  It was the palest shade, a soft rose color.  He fingered it momentarily before opening the flap.  He had not put this envelope in the chest.  It frightened and intrigued him at the same time.  Slowly, he extracted the slip of paper from inside and unfolded it.  The writing it contained was English, and he was thankful that he had taken the time to learn the foreign language in its written form.

_Mr. Bay,_

I must apologize for your missing documents, and the remainder of them shall be returned to you at the soonest opportunity. Please, let me explain.

You see, recently my grandfather had given me a most unique chest as a gift.  It is adorned with the most unique carvings.  They appear Egyptian, but I cannot be certain.  At any rate, I happened upon the false bottom of this chest, and in it found your journal that you believe was stolen.

If you find your pages and this note, you must understand that I did not steal them.  They were contained in the false bottom of the beautiful chest that is now in my possession.  

Tell me...did you make this chest?  It is quite lovely and I hold it very dear to my heart.  

Now, about your journal.  You see, I cannot read Arabic, which is what my grandfather and I believed was the language in which the journal was written.  Therefore, I took the pages to a College Professor friend of Pappy's and he agreed to translate them for me.

I know you must think I have invaded your privacy, and I guess I have.  For that I do wholeheartedly apologize and pray for your forgiveness.  I shall retrieve the remaining pages tomorrow and return them to you the same way in which I returned these.  

It is my hope that they do find their way back to you, where they belong.  Again, I do pray that you will not hold this against me.  I did not intend to do any harm.

With regards,

Amber M. Davis

PS.  It is the year 2003.  I know that is difficult to believe, but it is the truth.  Nearly three quarters of a century has passed since your journal was written.  I, too, find that amazing.

Ardeth stared at the paper as if in a trance.  The year 2003?  It was impossible.  Was there some sort of time displacement held within the confines of his wooden chest?  No, surely not.  It was unfeasible.  A vortex centered at the bottom of a wooden box?  Insane.  And yet, he held the proof in his hand, did he not?  Half of his journal had reappeared in the false bottom, as well as a note from this stranger claiming it was the year 2003.  He was completely at a loss.

He fingered the letter for a few moments more before placing it and his journal into a leather pouch.  Setting the pouch inside the chest, but not in the false bottom, he made his way from his tent to get a start on his day.  He had been informed the previous night that he was to come before the tribe's Elders the next day and he feared he knew the subject of the meeting was one he would not be receptive to.  As Chief, he was duty bound to appear before them, but that did not mean he had to agree with them or accept their decree.  

He took a deep breath as he turned his face toward the sunlight.  The desert sun was death to the unprepared, but to his people, it was part of their makeup.  At times, he felt as though he fed off it and somehow it was where he gained his strength.  Releasing his breath he joined his family for the morning meal and then he would face the Elders.

***

To be continued...


	3. Demands and Understanding

***

As she had promised in her letter, Amber went to Professor North and retrieved the remainder of Ardeth's pages.  North had succeeded in translating every last page.  He had been so intrigued and fascinated by the stories and culture that the author described, that he had not rested until the task was complete.

She had shared the secret of the disappearing papers with her grandfather as well as the translations the Professor had given her the previous day.  He was as enchanted with the possibility of the time vortex as she was.  He was captivated by Ardeth's story of his life as a desert warrior and was eager to read more.  

He wondered if the Medjai still existed and wandered the desert to this day.  It made him long for his traveling days and he wished to make a return visit to Egypt to investigate the possibility of these secretive people.

As Amber settled onto her bed, she made a silent vow that she would somehow see to it that he made that return trip.  Somehow she would find a way to make it happen for him.  She sighed heavily; pushing away her clouded thoughts, she began to separate the translated pages from the originals.  She folded those belonging to Ardeth carefully and glanced around her room looking for something to bind them.  She had used the leather cord on the previous bundle and a rubber band would be too harsh for the aged paper.  

Across the room, she spied an indigo satin ribbon she used to tie her hair back from her face from time to time.  Snatching it up from the dresser, she returned to the bed and tied it carefully around the pages.  With that done, she flopped onto the bed on her stomach, picked up the translations, and began to read.

Ardeth's writings told stories of adventures, daring and mystical.  Exploits where he and his fellow Medjai protected secrets of treasures so vast and magics so powerful that no length was spared in keeping them from being unleashed upon the world.  Those who sought them had often wound up dead at the hands of his people.  

Although it was a cruel approach for them to take and many innocent people were dealt with in such fatal manner, the Medjai held a strong conviction and belief they carried out their duty for the greater good of mankind.  If the evil they protected the world from were to arise, hell would literally live on earth.  

Amber continued to read, awe-stricken by the sacrifices he made of himself.  He gave no regard to his life and devoted himself to his people.  It was easy to see they appreciated his honor and bravery; he was appointed successor to the tribe's Chief, who had died in battle leaving no direct heir.  Ardeth had been astounded by the appointment for he was still considered quite young, only twenty-eight years old.  He undertook the role with pride and always strove to do what was best for his people and pushed his own needs to the background.  

Several years after he became Chief of his tribe, he had been protecting the final resting place of "He Who Shall Not Be Named" when an expedition of explorers and archaeologists attempted to disturb the site.  It was his duty to warn them off, kill them if necessary.  The creature could not be resurrected.

Creature? Amber thought, disbelievingly.  What on Earth?

She read on, spellbound by the tale of Imhotep and his eternal love, Anck-Su-Namun.  The lengths the pair went to in order to be together were both romantic and frightening.  In the end, they only succeeded in bringing death upon themselves and others.  

It was not exactly death that came for Imhotep, according to Ardeth.  The man was cursed to exist in the dark pit he was locked inside, forever undead and tortured by his inability to save his love from her fate in the underworld.

The price he paid came with a curse.  To call upon such magic, there had to be a balance.  The gods decreed that if such a fate befell Imhotep, he would one day have the power to exact revenge if the right words were read to release him.

Ardeth told in his writings how a slip of a woman did just what they had feared for over three thousand years.  She released the creature and terror descended upon the earth.  Although they defeated Imhotep, many had died in the undertaking.  He had nearly met his end a few times on that journey, but Allah had spared him.  Live to fight another day.  

The only good that had come from the tragedy was that he had met Rick O'Connell, Evelyn Carnahan, and her brother Jonathan.  A friendship developed out of mutual respect.  

Many years later, long after Rick and Evie had married and had a child, the creature was brought back again.  This journey had awakened Evie's past life as the Princess Nefertiri, daughter of Seti the First, the pharaoh slain by Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun.  What a twist of fate.  

By the end of Ardeth's journal, Amber felt an affinity for him.  She ached for the echo of emptiness she felt in his life.  He held his duty above all else and left little for himself.  His friendship with the O'Connells was his only refuge from his loneliness.  He treasured the times he spent with them, uncaring of their disruptive influence on his life.  

The adventures aside, the most enjoyable times were their visits to his camp, quiet and unobtrusive.  They vacationed in Egypt often, and never a trip would pass without them spending a couple of weeks with his people.  

His family now consisted of his parents, Ashraf and Nadira, his younger sister, Karida, Hashir, his Second-in-Command, and the O'Connell family.  He was blessed with them and yet still quite alone.  He bore a heavy burden as Chief and always in the back of his mind were doubts that he would fail his people.  Because of that fear, he concentrated on his duties and ignored his personal needs.

Amber rolled over onto her back, laying aside the last bit of translated journal.  She turned her head slightly and her eyes fell upon the neatly bundled papers that lay ready to be sent back to their owner.  She was still awed by the first set's disappearance from the bottom of the chest.  Even though she had been sure they would not be there when she opened it that morning, it did not stop the realization from taking her breath away.

Why was this happening?  What reason was there for this magical connection between the past and the present?  She had no answers to her questions, but it was possible that the Medjai Chieftain did.  With that thought in mind, she went to her desk and withdrew a sheet of stationary and put pen to paper.

***

Ardeth fell onto his bedding with force.  Hours of arguing with the Council of Elders had resulted in a standoff.  After he had heard enough of their argument, he had stormed from the meeting, mounted his black Arabian, and stole away to a little known oasis miles away.  He needed to think and sort things out for himself.  He couldn't do that with the Elders making demands that he come to a decision at the very moment they put their motion in front of him.  No, he wasn't ready for such a step.

He had lost track of time while he contemplated his future; hours had passed and it was early morning by the time he had returned to his tent.  The quiet haven had allowed him to relax and come to terms with his fate.  If he could not find his future himself, one would be chosen for him.  There was little appeal in the latter choice, so it would be a priority to select someone to share his life with, share his bed, and produce the heir the Elders so desperately worried about.  They did not wish the same fate to befall the tribe if their Chief were to be unexpectedly taken from them again.  

Turning onto his side, he spotted the chest amidst the darkness of his tent.  He felt its pull, as though it contained a secret it wished to share with him.  Perhaps the woman named Amber had returned the remainder of his journal as she had promised.  

The chest was close enough that there was no need to move from his bed.  He lit a candle, illuminating the room in a soft glow, and reached out to open the chest.  Fumbling with the false bottom, his fingers finally contacted what was contained therein.  He removed the neatly tied pages, his fingers absently caressing the smooth ribbon that bound them.  

As he realized that only his own pages were held in his hand, he felt disappointment deep in the pit of his stomach.   He had hoped, that with the remainder of his journal, he would also receive another message from the stranger.  How she had obtained his journal was a mystery.  Perhaps there was meant to be contact between them.  Could it be possible she had information from the future that would serve him in his duty to protect the ancient secrets?  

Truth be told, he was disappointed because the outside contact with anyone sounded appealing to him.  He sighed as he sat up and reached for the pouch inside the chest that contained the other half of his journal.  He removed the leather cord from the first bundle and the bluish ribbon from the second.  He joined them together and retied them with the leather strap.  

He ran a finger over the sleek piece of ribbon and wondered about the person to whom it belonged.  Curious, he chanced another look into the false bottom.  The candlelight allowed his eyes to find the light dusty pink envelope that hid in its depth and his heart pounded furiously within his chest.  His fingers gripped it tightly as he removed it, afraid it might slip away and disappear forever.  

Mr. Bay,

As promised, here are the remaining pages of your journal.  I hope this letter finds you well and that you have somehow found it in your heart to forgive and understand the circumstances in which I came to be in possession of your property.  

I will not lie and say that I have not read the most recently transcribed pages; I have read them and found them fascinating.  I wonder why it is that I believe every word that you wrote in those pages, because a logical mind would not think there was a bit of truth in them.  I find logic cannot explain the unexplainable, such as your journal appearing and disappearing within the false bottom of my (your) beautiful chest.  

I have no real reason for writing this note, for I doubt you can or will respond, but I cannot seem to stop myself.  While reading your words, I felt such emotions that I wanted to share some thoughts with you.  You seem to me, through your writing, to be a proud, strong man.  You are noble, and although your actions have been harsh and swift in some circumstances, you acted only for the greater good.  I admire your courage and your faith.

Somewhere in the middle of all that you poured out, you alluded more than once to the feeling of being alone even when you are not.  That is a situation I can relate to all too well.  I do hope you will one day soon find the missing part of you that will make you whole.  

Sincerely,

Amber

Ardeth sat unmoving, transfixed by the letter and the kind words of the stranger.  He took comfort in her understanding and acceptance.  It was unsolicited and most welcome at a time when his life was in emotional turmoil.  He took the candle and moved to the small table at the other side of his tent.  Fountain pen in hand, he set himself to the task of writing a short note of thanks to the stranger.  

_***_

to be continued...


	4. Concern and Compassion

***

Amber arrived home from her teller job at the local credit union and greeted her grandfather, who was in the study going through the day's mail.  After a brief hug, he handed her an envelope.  She studied the return address for a moment before tearing into it.

Em watched her with curious eyes, awaiting her response.  

Amber gasped excitedly.  "Pap, what is this?"

"It's time you get away and enjoy yourself, darlin'," he insisted lovingly.  "When you decide where you would like to go, we'll take a trip...anywhere you say."

Amber glanced back at the letter from the travel agency.  It was a generalized letter, welcoming her account and whenever she needed to make any travel arrangements, they would handle the transaction.  

Her grandfather had done this for her.  She hugged him fiercely, thanking him for such a generous gift.  "I know you'd like to return to Egypt, Pappy."

Em shook his head slowly.  "No, that's not the way it works, Amber.  This is your time to shine.  It has to be somewhere that you want to go."  He smiled and patted her cheek softly.  "Don't decide now...take your time."

After thanking him again, she went to her room and changed into more comfortable clothing.  Her eyes drifted to the carvings on the curved lid belonging to the magical chest.  Curious, she wondered what they stood for and decided to take a snapshot of them.  She would take that to the library and see what she could find out about them.  

She set the camera aside when finished and opened the chest.  She had been running late that morning and didn't have the time to spare to see if the journal and her note had disappeared as they had the previous day.  To her astonishment, she found something there when there should have been nothing.  

What she saw was a makeshift envelope, sealed by melted wax and stamped with an Egyptian symbol.  It looked somewhat like an eye and she had seen it before, but what it stood for eluded her at the moment.  "Miss Amber M. Davis" was written neatly on the outside of the envelope.

She nervously broke the seal and pulled out the sheet of paper contained in the envelope.  Although the writing was in English this time, she could tell that the same hand that wrote the journal had written the letter she held.

Miss Davis,

To say that these events have astonished me is an understatement; however, please believe that I hold no blame for what happened with my journal.  It has become clear to me that the gods wished for us to come in contact with each other.  For what purpose, I cannot determine.

I feel strange and at a disadvantage, for you have read the happenings of my life, whereas, I have not had the same opportunity to learn about you.  Perhaps in discovering more about each other, the reason we have been chosen to have this connection will reveal itself to us.  

You asked about the origin of the chest that is now in your possession.  No, it was not made by my hands, but those of my father's upon my birth.  I have treasured it and it saddens me to know that it no longer belongs with my family.  But, there may be a reason for that, as well.  If we were meant to connect this way, then that is the explanation.  I feel time will reveal its relevance, so I must be patient.

There is a misconception I must dispel.  You think me courageous and I will tell you that I am not.  I sit here, now, very much afraid of the choice I must make in my life.  You have no doubt realized that I am Chief of my band of Medjai and as such, the tribal Elders demand that I take a wife and produce an heir.  My predecessor was sent to the next life, leaving us without a leader, and my people feel that the same fate shall befall me.

I understand their fear.  I would guess that my hesitation only comes from wanting to take a wife because I love her and not for the sake of producing a child to one day walk in my footsteps.  It seems cold and unfair to the woman whom I will inevitably choose.  

I have no earthly reason for sharing such an intimate detail of my life with you; however, you already know so much about me that it seems the sane thing to do.  There is also the possibility that this will never find you; that I shall place this in our secret place only to find it again in the morning.  If that is what does happen, I will know the gods are playing with me, toying with my sanity.  Of course, I have no idea what they hope to achieve, unless they wish to drive me insane and force me to resign as Chief.

If you understand this concept of being alone when you are not, then I must assume that you are in a troubled place in your life as well.  Your kind words and understanding hit me at a most trying time and they offered a comfort I was not expecting.  In time, perhaps, you will allow me the opportunity to try to ease your burden?  Again, that is, if you ever receive this message.

Until that time, 

Ardeth

Amber read the letter several times, unable to believe Ardeth had actually received her notes, and that they had touched him in any way, as short and simple as they were.  

She felt the ache deep within her over his personal anguish.  Somehow, in just reading about him, he had found a place within her heart.  And focusing on someone else's troubles made it much easier to let go of her heartache and emptiness.

***

Returning to camp after four days away patrolling the area with his men, Ardeth spent the better part of the morning briefing the Council to the current status of the landmarks closest to their camp.  There had been no activity, thankfully, so there was very little to report.  When the subject of his taking a wife was broached, he brushed it off, demanding more time to make his decision.

After that chore was complete, his mother had informed him that they had received word from the O'Connell's and that they would be arriving in two months for a visit.  That bit of news lightened his heart.  It would be good to see them.  Rick's carefree attitude always left Ardeth feeling lighter in spirit.

Four days had passed since he had last opened the chest and he felt its pull from across the compound.  He was dusty and tired; his only thoughts should be of bathing and resting, but they had slipped further down on his list of priorities.  

He hurried to his tent and went directly to the box.  Four days of absence produced three envelopes.  His hand snatched them up greedily.  He laughed at himself, realizing he was acting like a child who had gotten his first toy.  He really needed to bathe and relax first and then he could savor each page Amber had sent.  

He gathered his things and got a fresh horse from the corral.  It would be unfair of him to take his horse out now after working it so hard.  After mounting the steed, his hand fell to the pocket in his robe that he had placed the dusty pink envelopes.  With a click of his tongue he rode toward the hidden Oasis.

Ardeth took his time, bathing in the natural spring that flowed through the lush area.  He swam for a while, relaxing in the cool water, and then made his way back to the hard sand that surrounded the pool.  He spread out his robes and stretched out on them, relishing the sun's warmth that dried the cool water from his skin and hair.  Relaxed now, he reached for the first envelope.

Dear Ardeth,

Although my excitement cannot be more peaked by the knowledge that you have, indeed, received your journal back, as well as my notes, it saddens me to know you are in such distress.

Our cultures are so different that I cannot even begin to judge or presume to offer advice.  Especially the latter because I have had very little experience in this area, however, it seems to me that if you are forced to marry, then you shall be miserable for the remainder of your life.

I have never been in love, so it is difficult to explain my thoughts.  It seems so long ago that I even dated a man.  My life has been so out of sorts these past couple of years.  When I was dating, although there had been a couple of men I enjoyed spending time with, they held no spark for me.  

I'm laughing now, because my thoughts have drifted and they sound cliché.  I've begun to think like "The Shoop Shoop Song"  --  "If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss".  Forgive me, because I know you do not know to what I refer, but I think it has some merit.  

The men I mentioned...their kisses held nothing for me.  No emotions stirred, I felt no excitement, no yearning to get closer to them, and definitely no desire to continue seeing them as more than anything but friends.  So, you see, it was in their kiss.  

You may think me too forward in discussing such things, but in my time this is not forbidden or frowned upon.  If it offends you in any way, I hope you will forgive me and let me know so that I will not tread on this ground again.

So, I return to thoughts of arranged marriage.  It's an old custom not practiced in the society that I live.  I'm sure it is still done in cultures around the world, but I cannot say.  There is always the possibility that if you decide to submit to the wishes of your people and take a wife of their choosing, you may eventually love her.  There is no way to see that future.

My only wish is that you do what your heart tells you and not what others demand from you.  This may be of great concern to them, but in the end, it is a decision only you can make.  

I am of the opinion they have no right to command you give that part of you that you have held separate from your duties.  Your heart should be given freely and to one who deserves a man such as you.  I truly hope you find that woman, Ardeth, and that you do not settle for a vessel that will bear your children.  

You deserve more than that.  You deserve nothing less than a woman who sees what I see.  A man so noble, so honorable, and so faithful that he can devote himself without fear.  I see you with a woman who appreciates your strength as well as your weaknesses and embraces each with the same love and compassion.  She will not only live for you but also with you.  She'll share your victories and your losses.  She'll support you when your spirit soars and she'll build you up when you've fallen.  

I wish this for you, Ardeth, because it is no less than what you deserve.

The time is late and I must get some rest.  I will end this now so that it might find its way to you.  Tomorrow I will try to share with you the fears that have haunted me lately, as you had requested.

Yours,

Amber

With a tear in his eye and an ache in his heart, Ardeth rolled over onto his stomach and felt the sun's warmth caress his bare skin.  He reached for another letter and opened it slowly.  

He was completely awed by the feelings Amber stirred within him.  She was reaching out to him, offering him support without strings attached.  She wanted nothing more for him than to be happy.  She saw in him these great things that he did not necessarily see in himself.  He supposed it could just be a side effect of her own loneliness and she was possibly just building him up in her mind as someone she would want to be with.  It made sense to him in that context; still, it did not stop his heart from swelling with pride at the thought of her admiration for him.

Distance and time made her opinions so different than those of his people.  She did not live in his world nor was she bound by the rules of his society.  He did agree with her.  His heart should be given freely; not snatched from him and thrust upon the heart of another that may not truly want him.  He knew his title held appeal for many maidens, but would they love him or his status?  

He sighed and began reading the next letter.  What he discovered was Amber's loneliness stemmed from her parent's death.  She essentially closed herself down, shutting out everyone except her grandfather.  She was afraid to let anyone close to her for fear she would lose them and suffer the pain of their loss as she had suffered with her parents.  

Her fear of losing her grandfather was always in her thoughts.  He was all she had left and when his time came she would be alone.  She was less frightened by the thought of being alone than being without her grandfather.  It wasn't that she couldn't accept that death was a part of life; it was the pain of the loss she didn't want to face.  It had devastated her to lose her family and, therefore, she chose not to set herself up for more loss.  

Ardeth set the second letter aside and began dressing now that his skin was completely dry.  He shook his damp hair out and ran his fingers through it as his eyes fell on the last envelope.  He reached for it, excitedly anticipating what secrets she would share with this letter.

His heart was filled with compassion for her; she had lost so much in her life.  What wasn't taken from her was thrust away by her own hands.  She had lost the ability to trust, to love, and to let anyone love her, with the exception of her grandfather.  It seemed such a lonely existence.  This was the common bond they shared.

Dear Ardeth,

Three days have passed since I last heard from you.  Because I am aware of your mission in life, I have grown very worried.  Are you ill, have you been injured, or were you just called away and are unable to contact me?  I pray it is the latter and that I hear from you soon.

It is very odd that I feel as if I know you already.  Of course, I have read about so much that you have experienced in your life.  It was as though I was there with you when you had your first lesson handling your scimitar, when you learned to ride a horse, or went through your rite of passage into manhood.  I felt great pride when you were appointed Chief and I celebrated each victory you and your men achieved.  

What am I saying?  I truly do not understand what I'm feeling.  I only know I rise each day hoping that I will open our chest and find word from you.  It doesn't make sense to me why; I only know that I do.  

I am also very upset because Pappy took ill today and we spent the better part of the day in the emergency room at the hospital.  His doctor wishes to run tests on him, so he remains there.  I came home to try to get some sleep and will go back to be with him in the morning.  

I am feeling very tired and drained, so I think I will say goodbye.  I hope things have eased for you and that your thoughts are not as troubled as they have been.  Please take care.

Yours,

Amber

Ardeth stood quickly as a wave of guilt swept over him.  He hurriedly gathered his things, mounted the horse, and raced back to camp.  He caught sight of his mother waving him down and called to her that he would come to her as soon as he could.  There was something he had to take care of.

_***_

To be continued...


	5. Departures

A/N --  My apologies for the formatting of this story.  For some unexplained reason, the italics are not showing properly.  

***

After another day spent at the hospital offering her support to her grandfather, a completely exhausted Amber collapsed onto her bed.  Her grandfather had gone through so many tests that he had begun to resemble a pincushion.  He tried to keep up a good attitude for her sake, but she knew he was having a difficult time holding his temper at being poked and prodded.  

They were both anxious for answers, but the doctor would have none until the test results came back.  In the meantime, he refused to let Em go home, insisting he needed to be monitored.  That scared the daylights out of Amber.  In her heart, she knew something was terribly wrong with her grandfather and inside she felt as if she could curl up and die.

Grief-stricken, Amber stood and headed toward the bathroom intent on soaking in a hot bath.  Something made her turn around and go to the chest, some little voice in the back of her brain was telling her that Ardeth had responded.  She knelt in front of the chest and opened it, quickly removing the false bottom and finding his letter.  Her heart skipped a beat as she lifted the pages from their secret place.  She was anxious to see what he had to say, and yet, she wanted to savor every word.  

She carefully drew her bath and sank into the hot water slowly.  The heat felt delicious to her tired body.  As she relaxed, she broke the seal on Ardeth's letter and began to read.

Dearest Amber,

I have just returned to camp after several days of patrolling the surrounding area. Truly I am sorry that I caused you worry, for it sounds as though you have enough with your grandfather's health.  How is he? I do pray that things have improved.

After reading your letters, I feel that much closer to you, Amber.  You have managed to touch the part of me that I have closed off to others.  I have shared things with you that I cannot share with anyone else.  In that alone, I have found peace.  

With each word you wrote, my heart broke for you.  It was as though your pain was my pain and I longed to take it from you so that you could be free.  I know that your parent's deaths have been very hard on you, and it appears as though you would rather live the rest of your life without ever experiencing love.  That way, you would never lose that love and risk feeling pain again.  

My dear Amber, that is just not how it should be.  As you wish for me the woman who will make me whole, I wish for the man who will do the same for you.  

You have been so strong on your own, it would be my wish for you to find a man who would not only love you to the degree you deserve (which is immeasurable by my standards), but to take away the burdens you carry.  

You are a strong woman, and that is very admirable, but you deserve to be loved, cherished, and honored as if you were Queen.  You have said that our cultures are so different, and that may be true, however, in my world, you would be treated as such.  If it were in my power, you would be treated as royalty.

There is something we share.  We are both lonely souls afraid of what might be.  I still do not understand why we have been joined in the manner in which we have, but I do know that I treasure each word, each letter, each time I open that chest to find you have left something for me. 

 I can feel you in my heart as I read and it only saddens me to know that I shall never really see you.  How could it ever be possible for us to be together?  If that were something that could come to pass, I believe we would find the means to dispatch our personal demons.

I still have yet to give the Council my response.  What you have said in your letters has touched me deeply.  That you find me so worthy of the love you wish for me...I cannot express what I am feeling.  You have a beautiful soul, Amber Davis.  I only wish it were possible that we shared the same time.  

Does it seem cruel to you that the fates have connected us only so that we remain apart?  It makes little sense to me, but I do value this new friendship we have begun.  As such, I will not go out on patrol or leave the camp without leaving you some notice.  I do apologize for causing you worry.  There is no other way to know what is happening with either of our lives if we do not leave word for the other.  I must remember that so I do not cause you any further worry.

Yours,

Ardeth 

Amber suddenly began sobbing and set the note aside.  She sank completely into the water until her head was covered.  She looked up at the ceiling through the clear water, holding her breath as she willed her tears away.  She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself.  She needed to be strong for her grandfather and for herself.  

After a few moments, she splashed to the surface.  A stranger's faith in her seemed to give her the strength she needed.  Stepping out of the tub, she pulled the stopper from the drain and toweled herself dry.  After shrugging into her nightgown and robe, she picked up Ardeth's letter from the floor and carried it to her desk.

***

For the next two months the letters continued, and each of them poured more and more of themselves into their words.  Neither could understand the reason for their connection through space and time.  Just as difficult to understand were their growing feelings for each other.

Amber discovered that her grandfather had developed a disease Ardeth was unfamiliar with.  One that there was little treatment for.  A cancer had developed in his brain and, although devastated that there was no way to prevent his leaving her, she did her best to keep both her grandfather's and her own spirits high.

There were times that her grief was so consuming, he actually felt as though he were experiencing the loss for himself.  He offered her what comfort he could, but through the written word, he was positive she found it seriously lacking, although she assured him she did not.

At one point she had joked that if there was a way to squish herself into the tiny space at the bottom of the chest and teleport to him just as her letters did, she would do it in a heartbeat.  There were often times that he felt so stifled by the Elders he wished he could do the same.

As Ardeth walked through the compound, he was approached by a young messenger and handed an envelope.  It was a telegram from Evie.  

Dearest Ardeth,

There has been an unexpected change in our plans this visit.  A distant cousin has joined us and it is our sincere wish that you might meet us in Cairo in one week's time and escort us through the ruins and landmarks as we show our relative the beauty of Egypt.

I realize this is a large imposition, but I do hope that you can make the time to join us.  We've missed you, and Alex goes on and on about you.  He will be severely disappointed if we miss you this visit.  We all will be.

Love,

Evie

Ardeth smiled warmly at the thought of seeing his old friends.  If he was to meet them in one week after the date of the telegram, he would have to be on his way the next morning as the message was dated two days prior.  

***

Amber wandered the quiet old house aimlessly.  She was alone now.  Her grandfather slipped away in the wee hours of the morning.  He had been so pumped with drugs that he barely knew who she was, but it had been better that way.  He was so riddled with pain that she could barely handle his cries and moans when the medication abated.  She hated letting him go, but he needed to go, he needed to be at peace.

Em had seen to everything long before he took ill.  All his affairs were in order; no debts were left behind for Amber to worry over.  He was a good man who loved his granddaughter and worked hard to see to it that she would have as little as possible to do when his time came.  She was grateful for that, but more than anything, she would give it all away to have him back just as he was before he developed the cancer.

She wandered to her room and went directly to the chest knowing there would be word from Ardeth.  Except for a day here or there, there was always a letter, even if it said nothing more than "All is well.  Love, Ardeth".  

Love.  She did love him, in some cosmic way she couldn't understand.  As she admitted her feelings to him, he said he felt the same.  Sure, it was an easy admission; there would be no follow through for either of them.  They may feel a love for each other, but each was powerless to act upon it.  

Dearest Amber,

This letter brings with it news that I shall be away for an undetermined amount of time.  Two weeks, perhaps a month.  It comes at a bad time, I know, because I feel you will need what little strength I can offer you through our correspondence.  The plight of your grandfather weighs heavily on your heart and mind and I should be there for you.

I wish there was a way to take you along with me, a way to hold you close to my heart while I'm away.  I wish more that there was a way that I could be with you, helping you through your pain.  

I will be leaving in the morning and I pray to hear from you before I go.  If I do not, please know that I am with you in spirit and love you,

Always,

Ardeth

Tears returned to Amber's eyes in force and spilled over her cheeks without abatement.  She would miss hearing from him while he was away, especially after the funeral.  She promised herself that she would do her best not to dwell on her loneliness, as difficult a task as that might be.

As she reached for her pen, her eyes fell upon the envelope that she picked up from the drug store on her way home.  She opened it and pulled out the photos that it contained.  Shuffling through them, she selected one in particular.

***

Hours after mounting his horse and beginning the long trek to Cairo, Ardeth reached into the folds of his robes and the pocket concealed within.  He had been overjoyed to see her letter that morning as he gathered his belongings to make his journey. 

My dearest Ardeth,

The days ahead without contact from you will prove to be difficult, but knowing you feel the same makes it bearable.  Please stay safe on your latest endeavor.

As I feared, Pappy slipped away from this world into the next early this morning.  I know it is best and he is now at peace.  For that I am grateful.  I will treasure him in my heart, along with my parents, forever.

You've helped me to see so many things that are missing from my life.  I have hidden myself away, so afraid to face the world.  I made one final promise to Pappy...that I would go out and live life.  No longer will I merely exist.

If both you and grandfather can see strength in me that I am not quite sure is there, well, perhaps I am just afraid to embrace it.  We shall see.  I took my first step toward my future yesterday.  I applied to the University of Chicago and shall work toward obtaining a teaching degree.  

Know that I will be keeping busy while you are gone.  It has been some time since I have been out of school and will take some getting used to.  In the meantime, you said you wished there was a way to take me with you.  Although this is not what you meant, I've enclosed a photograph of Pappy and me.  It was taken at the park just shortly after you and I began our friendship.

Take care.

All my love,

Amber

Ardeth slid two fingers into the envelope and pulled out the photograph.  His eyes studied every line, every contour, every feature of the woman he had grown to love.  In the picture, she sat with her grandfather, happily smiling at the camera.  Her brown hair was blowing in the breeze and she looked carefree, but in her beautiful hazel eyes, he could see the pain she hid from the world.  She was as beautiful as he had imagined and his heart ached at the sight of her.  

He touched the image, futilely wishing that he could touch her.  He had never told a soul about her or their connection to each other.  It was something he kept for himself.  She belonged only to him and, heaven help him, he belonged to her.

***

To be continued...


	6. Endings?

***

Three months passed without further word from Ardeth.  Each day Amber's worry and dread grew.  After the first few weeks, she had tried not to let it bother her.  After all, Ardeth had said he had no real idea how long he would be gone.  But as the weeks increased, so did her worry.  

Even the letters she wrote to him remained uncollected in the false bottom of the chest.  Had something happened to him on the journey he was making at the time he disappeared?  It frightened her, but that was the direction her thoughts were taking.

Her distress over what became of Ardeth and her busy school and work schedule left her little time to dwell on her grief.  Of course, that didn't keep her from thinking of her beloved grandfather and parents.  They were always with her, but, somehow, the pain was not so overwhelming.  She was sure it was due to her preoccupation with Ardeth and school. 

Since the passing of her grandfather, she had submerged herself into her studies.  She continued to work at the credit union to help pay both household and school expenses.  During one of her many trips to the college library, she had taken the photographs of the carvings on the chest to research the symbols, but had no luck.

She had used the library's resources to hunt down any information on desert tribes from the time period Ardeth lived.  She had run into a brick wall there as well.  

Frustrated, she turned her search toward Rick and Evelyn O'Connell and struck gold, so to speak.  She read of their successful archaeology careers, dozens of their exploits uncovering precious hidden treasures, and Evelyn's appointment as curator of the British Museum.  

Most importantly, she found one tidbit of information that might help answer her questions.  Rick and Evelyn O'Connell's son, Alex, still resided in the O'Connell mansion on the outskirts of London.

--

Amber watched the scenery go by from her vantage point at the rear of the taxi.  She felt the nervous knots forming in her stomach as the vehicle approached the mansion.  It was breathtaking.  The lush green lawns and the colorful gardens combined to create an idea setting.  

As the driver slowed the car to a stop, he turned toward her.  "Here you are, Miss," he announced in his heavy British accent.

"Thank you," she replied as she opened the door.  "You will wait for me?"

"Yes, Miss."

With a nod, Amber excited the taxi and walked to the front door.  Her nerves were getting the better of her, and she felt her hand shaking when she lifted it to knock on the door.  She waited for what seemed forever for the door to be answered.

"May I help you?" the plump, middle-aged housekeeper asked upon opening the door.

"Yes, um...I called earlier to see Mr. O'Connell.  Amber Davis," she stammered anxiously.

The housekeeper nodded.  "Please come in."

Amber followed her to the parlor and wandered the room while the housekeeper went to inform Mr. O'Connell he had a guest.  The room was vaguely familiar and she believed it was a room Ardeth had described in his journal.  The one in which he and Evelyn had battled against Lock-Nah and his men.  

Her attention focused on one door in particular.  It contained a deep gouge in the wood, located about six feet from the floor.  She touched a forefinger to the wood and traced it over the groove.  Could this be the mark left by the blade Lock-Nah tossed at Ardeth's head?

"He was a magnificent warrior," a deep elderly masculine voice stated from behind her.

Amber gasped and turned to see the man as he hobbled into the room.  His tall frame was hunched over slightly, and he walked with a cane, but otherwise he seemed quite healthy.  There was a twinkle in his experienced eyes as he smiled at her and held a hand out in greeting.  

"Miss Davis?" he asked, but shook his head and spoke before she could respond.  "Of course you are.  Please sit down," he insisted.  

"Thank you, Mr. O'Connell."

Alex seated himself across the small room from her, his fingers absently danced over an old, dented tin box.  "You are so like her...it's as if I'm ten years old again," he said absently.

"I...don't understand," Amber stated, perching herself on the edge of her chair.  

"Forgive me," Alex apologized.  "Of course you don't.  Not yet."  

"Not yet?"  This was messing her up.  "Mr. O'Connell...do you know who I am?"

Alex nodded and smiled.  "I do.  I'm possibly the only person who knew of your existence in his life."

"Ar-ardeth's?"  Her voice caught in her throat as she thought about her mystical love.  

Alex took a moment to stand and crossed the distance between them slowly.  He held the small tin box in his hand.  "This is for you.  He asked that it be given to you when you sought me out."  He set the box in her lap and patted her hand lightly.  "I'll be out back in the garden when you're ready."

Her confused eyes locked onto his for a moment before he turned away and left the room.  She stared at the tin box for a long time before touching it, running her hand over each side before opening the lid.  Inside, bundled neatly in her very own indigo ribbon, was a stack of dusty pink envelopes.  Every letter she had ever written Ardeth was contained in that bundle.  Her fingers touched the ribbon tentatively, afraid it would vanish right before her eyes.    

She lifted the bundle and directly underneath it rested the picture she had sent him.  It was faded, dog eared, and wrinkled as if it had been handled many, many times over the years.

Beneath her colored photograph was another black and white picture.  Amber sucked in a startled breath as she held it to get a closer look.  It was her, and yet, not her.  The woman was very similar to Amber in features and height, but it was difficult to ascertain the hair and eye color.  It was uncanny.  Beside her stood a tall, majestic man wearing long flowing dark robes.  He had shoulder length dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache.  He was superb and he took Amber's breath away.  

Her fingers skimmed over his image, resting on the markings on his handsome face.  "Oh, God!" she cried out quietly.  Each marking on his cheeks and forehead were carved into the lid of that one-time magical chest.  

There was one last item in the box.  A letter.  Placing the other items aside, she lifted it from the box with a shaking hand.  

My Amber,

So much has happened and yet I am at a loss to share any of it with you.  Since my return to the camp, I found that the magical connection between us has somehow been severed and the messages that I have tried to send you are not getting to you.  

When young Alex is at an age that I can entrust him with these items, I shall instruct him to turn them over to you upon your arrival at his door.  How do I know you will seek him out in your time?  Just as I knew you were my heart, Amber...I just know.

What I discovered on that journey when I departed from you was that we were meant to find each other, just not in the way we wished.  We opened ourselves to each other, thereby freeing our hearts to the possibility of love.  Something we both feared or never expected to find.

When I met up with my friends for their journey through the ruins of Egypt, I met you...an earlier version of you.  I believe you are a reincarnated soul, my beautiful Amber.  

In my time, you are known as Miranda.  I pushed her away at first, fearing I would find her just a poor substitute for the woman I truly wanted.  It turned out not to be so.  I truly love her, as I love you.  

Was this what broke our bond?  That I found you in my lifetime?  If that is so, then you are surely to find me in your lifetime.  I pray that by this time you have, and that you are happy and content.  You deserve to be.

No matter the circumstance, through time and space, I shall always remain, 

Yours,

Ardeth

It took some time for the tears to subside after reading his letter.  It healed her wounded soul knowing that a terrible fate had not befallen him.  He had found his love and he was happy.  She wouldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't a bit jealous, but their love had been not a physical love, but cosmic and ethereal.  They were never meant to be together.  They were just guides, of sorts, to what the other needed.

--

"Will you be okay?" Alex asked when Amber joined him in the garden.

She smiled wearily as she sat next to him on the wicker bench.  "I'm fine, thank you."

Alex patted her knee and chuckled.  "I remember the day he saw her for the first time.  He nearly fell off his horse, he was so shocked."

The scene unfolded in her mind and she laughed along with Alex.  "Mr. O'Connell, were they happy?  Truly happy?"

"Yes.  Very much so," he admitted easily.  "Miranda was my mother's cousin.  She loved Egypt nearly as much as Mum.  It made things much easier for her...accepting Ardeth's culture.  They had many happy years together."

"Children?"  Amber fought the need to burst into tears.  She was happy for Ardeth, but could not help but feel the emptiness that crept into her heart.

"Three.  Two boys, Jaleel and Zahir,  and a girl...Amber."

"How long were they...together?" 

He sighed, remembering that fateful day that Ardeth lost his life.  "Nearly fifteen years."  He took her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.  "Ardeth died in battle as many of his people do.  But he had been a happy, fulfilled man."  He watched as Amber's eyes brimmed with tears.  "And he did love you, my dear.  He truly did."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Connell.  You have been most kind."

***

"And that's how it ends, everyone," Amber said, tweaking the grass from around her grandfather's headstone, before moving over to her parent's to do the same.   "I spent two weeks in England, going to all the various tourists attractions, but I also spent more time with Mr. O'Connell.  You would have liked him, Pap..."  

She stood slowly and stepped back from the graves.  "I'll be back soon, promise." 

Her eyes were downcast as she walked the long path through the cemetery.  She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and didn't see the stranger who stepped from behind a tree onto the path directly in front of her.

"Ooof," she exhaled as she collided with the figure.  "I'm so sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going," she stammered as she looked up into a pair of intense brown eyes.

"No damage done," he assured, smiling softly.  

Amber's eyes widened at the sight of him; short dark hair, sculpted cheekbones, and straight nose.  His full, thick lips were surrounded by a neatly trimmed goatee and mustache.  She closed her eyes and envisioned him with longer hair, a fuller beard, and those odd markings on his face.  "Ardeth?"

The stranger blinked and smiled again.  "Excuse me?"

"N-nothing.  Forgive me for nearly knocking you down," she stammered and made her way around him.  It was impossible.  She shook her head as she walked away.  What if it was possible?  If she didn't turn around and go after him, she may lose the only chance she might have to find her love.  

Before she could turn and go after the stranger, she felt the slight pressure of a hand on her shoulder.  

"It's rather chilly today," the stranger commented.

Amber let his deep, accented voice float over her before she turned to face him.  His voice alone had the power to send goose bumps over her entire body.  "Yes, chilly," she agreed.

"Would you care to join me for a cup of coffee," he suggested.  

Her eyes locked onto his face and she couldn't get past the similarity.  She had never seen a man so genuinely handsome, not even her Ardeth.  His eyes were the same, though.  Dark, penetrating, they held such a haunting quality, as if he had seen hell itself and lived to tell about it.  

"Coffee," he repeated when she didn't answer.

Amber smiled and offered her hand.  "Coffee it is, Mr.?"

His large hand enveloped hers.  He did not let go as he answered, "Donovan...please, call me Frank."

Amber nodded and wondered why he had yet to release her hand.  "Frank," she repeated as she felt his hand squeeze hers gently.  Instead of making the effort to pull away, her hand closed around his.  "Amber."

"Pleased to meet you, Amber," he whispered, releasing her hand only to place his at the small of her back as he walked beside her.  "I know how silly this is going to sound, but..."

"I swear I know you from somewhere," she finished.  

He chuckled and nodded.  "Yes, exactly."

Amber laughed softly.  "Exactly."

~finis~

Thanks for reading, everyone!  I do hope you enjoyed this; and thanks to those who left me feedback, whether through reviews, email, or the FLMB.   Special thanks to Serena for catching me when I fall...and Marie, who came up w/ the title (loved it!) ...and to Cara, who knows why. ;)  Thanks for all your support!  


End file.
